The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties:
U.S. Pat. No. 762,769 discloses assemblies for supporting a third energized rail of a railway system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,441 discloses a live rail support that has a support body for holding two electrically conductive live rails each having at least one contact sliding surface. The live rails can be inserted into the support body in such a manner that the contact sliding surfaces are arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support body and at an angle to the vertical axis of the support body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,634 discloses a third rail power insulating system that has an insulator assembly and a cover board assembly. The insulator assembly comprises pedestal supporting insulators that are mounted onto a contact rail assembly. The insulator assembly further comprises an insulator anchor bolt assembly, a base shim plate, a bolt assembly, a lubricating shim, and retaining clips. The cover board assembly is also mounted onto the contact rail assembly and it comprises a support bracket assembly, retaining clips, a side cover board, and a top cover board.